


and in the end, i'd do it all again

by parfum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Entirely Self-Indulgent, Fluff, M/M, because i needed to vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parfum/pseuds/parfum
Summary: After already having spent a majority of their lives together, the prospect of "forever" is all but natural for Oikawa and Iwaizumi.





	and in the end, i'd do it all again

**Author's Note:**

> just a short ficlet i wrote because i rewatched seijoh's last match and cried again and yeah. i just love them too much ugh can we please get more content :/

They’re both 6 years old. 

 

“Iwai- ah, Iwa- um, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa Tooru sputters out, hand outstretched in front of him. He can’t pronounce “Iwaizumi Hajime” but there’s nothing deterring his excitement. He finally has a friend!

 

Iwaizumi clasps the hand and says, “Nice to meet you, Oikawa.” Just like his mother taught him to. 

 

Soon, they’re off to the park to play in the sand pit while their mothers watch over them, all beaming smiles.

* * *

 

 

They’re 15 years old and win their first volleyball match. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are a striking combination; quite literally, Oikawa tosses just the sort of ball Iwaizumi needs to win.

 

“That’s right, Iwa-chan!” 

 

A high-five.

 

They celebrate with ice creams that their coach has bought them. “Well done, Iwa-chan!” There’s chocolate chips stuck to Oikawa’s chin.

 

“Your tosses were good too. And drop the  - chan!” Iwaizumi mutters but even so, he can’t wipe the smile blooming on his face.

 

* * *

 

They’re 17 and returning from their last match with Karasuno. The whole team is in despair and they’re all so  _ wrung out _ and then _—_

 

“Everyone! Can I have your attention guys?” Oikawa’s voice rings out clear in their practice court. Iwaizumi looks at him and _—_

 

“Thank you all for an amazing three years!” He shouts and bursts into tears.

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t even have the time to stop his own. Something about the genuine gratitude in his best friend’s expression just draws out the raw emotions in him and  _ wow _ , he’s crying. So are his teammates. 

 

When it’s time to leave, everyone breaks apart until it’s just the two of them. 

 

They walk together in accompaniment until Iwaizumi stops in his tracks.  “Iwa-chan?”

 

“You’re never going to be satisfied till you’re old.”

 

“Hey, it’s no time to insult me like this, don’t you have common courtesy!” Oikawa fumes and looks at Iwaizumi in confusion when-

 

“You’re always going to want to be better and I can almost see you’re going to keep overworking yourself.”

 

“Iwa-chan, I don’t want a lecture from you—”

 

“But keep going. You’re the best and most talented and amazing setter I know. Even if our teams change, we’ll always be together, Oikawa.” 

 

Oikawa looks shocked.

 

Iwaizumi rushes on, “But just wait till we’re on the opposite sides of the net. I’m going to crush you.” 

 

Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi until his face breaks out in a small smile, a  _ real _ one.

 

“We’re on, Iwa-chan.” He says and fist bumps his best friend back.

 

* * *

 

They’re 18 and roommates and Oikawa has never been happier. Volleyball is still a pivotal part of his life but something might just steal that spot.

 

Said something is currently in his arms, dead asleep. 

 

“Wake up, Iwa-chan or you’re going to miss your class!”

 

“Shut up, loud brat.” Comes the muffled reply. 

 

“Iwa-chan is so mean! I’m just trying to look out for you!” 

 

Iwaizumi rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks at his boyfriend. “I can’t believe you  _ want  _ me to leave you alone and cold on this bed to go study biology.” 

 

“Hey! That’s not what I— ugh, I hate you. You  _ deserve _ to be late.” Oikawa pouts pointedly.

 

“I don’t mind as long as I get to spend more time with you.” He is absolutely  _ living _ for the blush on Oikawa’s cheeks.

 

“You’re mean, Iwa-chan.” He whispers, averting eye-contact. 

 

“I am.” Says Iwaizumi and bends down to kiss the stupid boy he's unfortunately and too entirely in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> the title of the fic is from "the kids aren't alright" by fall out boy and ahh it killed me with the lyrics "former heroes who quit too late, who just wanna fill up the trophy case again" & "and in the end, i'd do it all again, i think you're my best friend", the first one being for the 3rd-years and the latter iwaoi :(((( 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
